boston_celticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwayne Jones
Dwayne Jones (born June 9, 1983, in Morgantown, West Virginia) is an American professional Basketball player. He is currently with the Euroleague club Efes Pilsen. College career Along with senior Jameer Nelson and juniors Delonte West and Pat Carroll (basketball), Jones was an integral part of the undefeated team during the 2004 regular season. The Hawks earned a #1 seed in the NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Championship and advanced to the Elite Eight. They were within seconds of the Final Four, before Oklahoma State Cowboys' John Lucas hit a 3-pointer. Saint Joseph's finished with a 30-2 record, the best in the University's history. In 2004-05, Jones was the Atlantic 10 Defensive Player of the Year, and a member of the All-Defensive Team for the second consecutive year. He ranked fifth in Rebound (basketball) (11.6) and blocks (3.0) in the nation, and led the Atlantic 10 in both categories. Jones was chosen to Atlantic 10 All-Conference 2nd Team and All-Big 5 second-team, while posting career-best numbers in scoring (10.1 points per game), rebounding and blocked shots. He was also named to the Atlantic 10 All-Championship Team after averaging 10.0 points and 12.7 rebounds in the tournament, and earned NIT All-Tournament honors. Jones' total of 418 rebounds was the second best single-season mark in school history, while his total of 109 blocks was the third best single-season total. He set his career-high with 16 rebounds at Old Dominion and tied it with 16 against Hofstra. On February 19, 2005, Jones became the first Hawk to notch a triple-double since 1986 with 11 points, 11 rebounds, and career-high 10 blocks against St. Bonaventure. Professional career Jones was signed by the Minnesota Timberwolves on August 26, 2005, as an undrafted rookie Free agent. He would be assigned to the undrafted's Florida Flame on November 4, 2005. In 26 games for the Flame, Jones averaged 8.9 points, 2.0 blocks (league's third-best, with the total 52 being fifth) and a league leading 11.7 rebounds per game. He also led the league in offensive rebounds per game (4.5), and his 118 total offensive rebounds were good for second place, only eight shy of TJ Cummings, who played in 22 more games. Without a single official appearance for the Wolves, Jones was traded to the Boston Celtics on January 27, 2006, along with Michael Olowokandi, Wally Szczerbiak and a future first-round draft choice, in exchange for Marcus Banks, Mark Blount, Ricky Davis, Justin Reed and two future conditional second-round draft choices. He played in 14 games for the Celtics during 2005, averaging 1.0 points and 2.2 rebounds. Jones had a season high seven points on April 19, 2006 against the Miami Heat and a career high 13 rebounds on April 17, 2006 against the Cleveland Cavaliers. Jones was traded to the Cavaliers on October 13, 2006, in exchange for Luke Jackson (basketball), and appeared in just 4 regular season games during the 2006. He had three total points (on 3-6 Free throw shooting, against the Golden State Warriors) and six total rebounds. Jones was assigned by the Cavaliers to the D-League's Albuquerque Thunderbirds on March 23, 2007. He played in two games for the Thunderbirds, averaging 11.5 points, 11.5 rebounds, six blocks and two Steal (basketball), including D-League season-high eight blocks on March 24, 2007- against the Idaho Stampede. In his first full season as an undrafted player, Jones averaged 1 point and 2 rebounds in 56 games during 2007-08, plus 5 postseason contests. He had a season and career-high nine points and a season-high 12 rebounds on December 4, 2007 against the New Jersey Nets. In September 2008, Jones was signed by the Orlando Magic to play in the team's training camp, but he was released before the NBA season started. He then signed with the Turkish League club Efes Pilsen of the Euroleague. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | 2005 | align="left" | Boston Celtics | 14 || 0 || 6.2 || .400 || .000 || .462 || 2.2 || .1 || .1 || .2 || 1.0 |- | align="left" | 2006 | align="left" | Cleveland Cavaliers | 4 || 0 || 4.5 || .000 || .000 || .500 || 1.5 || .0 || .0 || .0 || .8 |- | align="left" | 2007–08 | align="left" | Cleveland Cavaliers | 56 || 0 || 8.4 || .532 || .000 || .483 || 2.5 || .2 || .2 || .4 || 1.4 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 74 || 0 || 7.8 || .500 || .000 || .481 || 2.4 || .2 || .2 || .3 || 1.3 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2007–08 | align="left" | Cleveland Cavaliers | 5 || 0 || 4.0 || .500 || .000 || .500 || 1.2 || .0 || .0 || .2 || .6 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 5 || 0 || 4.0 || .500 || .000 || .500 || 1.2 || .0 || .0 || .2 || .6 External links *NBA.com profile